Container gardening is well known. Almost any plant can be grown in a container when proper growing conditions are provided. Plants can be grown in anything that will hold soil and allow proper drainage. The criteria used for selecting containers typically include making sure that the container has a hole for adequate drainage and that the container is large enough to hold the minimum amount of soil required for mature plants to grow in. The biggest disadvantages to growing plants in containers are the maintenance requirements a watering and fertilizing.